


Wings

by artylou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Café, Help, M/M, Talking, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artylou/pseuds/artylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry got stood up again. But as he walked home he met Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

Harry sat on the park bench waiting for his blind date to arrive. Big grey clouds slowly rolled by and a gentle breeze made him shiver.  The bouquet of tulips he bought to not be empty-handed moved slightly in the wind. As he put it down next to him Harry buttoned his black duffle coat. Time went on but nobody arrived. He took out his phone and called the number.

“Hello?”

“Uhm hello,” Harry said worried. “I’m waiting here in the park for you. As we arranged it. You remember?”

“Yeah about that uhm,” the other voice replied, “I’m not coming.”

“What … what do you mean by –“

“I’m sorry bye.” He hung up.

Harry closed his eyes, heavily sighing and throwing his head back. “Not again,” he groaned.

A raindrop trickled on his cheek. Thunder rolled in the distance. “Great,” Harry moaned. Heavy trips began to fall from the sky soaking his clothes. He jumped off the bench and hurried down the lane till a red traffic light stopped him. Cars rushed past making the water on the streets splash. It was pouring with rain. A small tear slowly rolled down his jowl. Then someone tapped on his shoulder. He brushed the tear away with his fingers and turned around sobbing: “What?”

Two bright blue eyes and a broad smile sparkled at him. As Harry looked at them everything seemed to slow down a small bit and he couldn’t even hear the noise of the cabs and buses passing by.

“You forgot your flowers,” he said holding out the tulips whose blossoms hang down due to the heavy raindrops.

Harry hesitantly reached out for them. “Thank … thank you,” he stuttered enamored by the stranger’s eyes. As he grabbed the bouquet their hands brushed causing Harry to inhale startled.

The guy giggled. Wet wisps hung in his face and the rain was running down his forehead and cheeks. “So,” he smirked, “my name’s Louis. Who are you?”

Harry was barely able to say a word mesmerized by Louis’ eyes and smile. “Uhm ….”

“Well nice to meet you Uhm,” Louis said after a while tilting his head a little bit.

“No, no I’m – I’m Harry,” he laughed wanting to shake hands. But he was reaching out the one in which he held the tulips. Before he could correct his mistake Louis grabbed the flowers.

“Aww, for me,” Louis sniffed them and chuckled. “That’s so sweet of you!”

Harry seemed a little bit swamped and helpless.

 “So you just want to stand there in the rain looking like a drowned cat or do you want to go inside somewhere and maybe drink a little something? Mind you have given me these lovely lovely flowers.”

“O-okay?” Harry was still not able to handle the situation.

Louis slightly raised his eyebrow and tilted his head a little bit. “Just okay? C’mon!”

Harry grinned. “I’d love to!”

“That’s the spirit,” Louis exclaimed joyfully and quickly linked arms with Harry leading him across the street.

“Wait! Where are you taking me?”

“I know a lovely little café at the end of the street. There’s no return now.”

Both of them hurried down the road in the dripping rain.

As they entered the small café the tiny bell above the door chimed. There were about ten tables with two chairs on each one. An older man in a brown suit was sitting in the right corner reading the newspapers. The waitress, an elderly lady with slightly grey wisps wearing a white dress, was bringing him a cup of coffee from the counter. When she recognized them she smiled. “Hello, my lovelies. Just take a seat. I’ll be there for you in a moment.”

Louis led Harry to a table next to the tall window towards the street. It was covered with raindrops streaming down the pane. They took off their wet coats and as soon as they sat down the woman came over.

“What can Ellie do for you,” she asked, “do you like a nice cup of coffee to warm you up after you walked through this beastly weather?”

“I don’t drink coffee; I take tea my dear,” Louis replied, “an Earl Grey please. Oh, and can you very kindly put these into a vase,” he asked giving her the flowers.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Ellie responded. “And what about you, darling?”

“Well uhm, I guess I just take a hot chocolate then.”

“Alrighty, I’ll bring it to you in a minute.” With these words spoken she headed towards the counter.

The rain was tapping at the window. Harry stared at his hands rolling the sugar caster between them.

“What’s eating you,” Louis inquired after a while.

“Mh?” Harry was miles away.

“You seem to be … worried.”

“Well yeah but … never mind.” Harry shook his head.

“What’s bothering you?”

He sighed. “Life isn’t just going so well right now. It … doesn’t matter okay?”

Louis cupped the boy’s hands with his own causing a warm and soothe tickling running through Harry’s body. He felt secure like all of his sorrows were just gone for a moment.

“It does matter as it makes you feeling sad.” Louis put down his head a little bit trying to make eye contact with Harry who was staring at the table top. “Please, tell me.”

Louis was a complete stranger to him. Why should he tell him his most personal matters? And why was the boy who he met just a few minutes ago even interested in his problems? Nobody ever was! Harry didn’t know. Somehow he was charmed though. He couldn’t explain why but the boy just warmed his heart, took the weight of the world from his shoulder. It felt like he could slump and Louis would catch him. Harry slowly looked up into Louis’ eyes seeing him smiling.

“It’s just …,” he closed his eyes. A tear.

Louis scrutinized him. “You’re … minor … useless … unloved.”

Harry was stricken. “What? Why .. why would you-“

“Because you believe it. Look at you reflection,” Louis began, “what do you see?”

Harry turned his head towards the window eyeing his mirror image. His green eyes were slightly puffy. You could see in his face that he isn’t getting much rest at night. The skin was pale and slightly shrunken. A tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly whipped it away. “I- I see me. And – and I’m looking horrible today,” he slightly laughed as another tear escaped his eyes. He sniffed.

“You are … magnificent. Don’t tell yourself otherwise. You might think now that you don’t matter. But you do. There are so many people out there who appreciate you. Who admire you. Who love you. Don’t give up nor let bring you down because life seems desperate right now. You might feel misunderstood, expelled, unloved. It may sound opaque but in my eyes it all serves a greater purpose you can’t conceive now. You will look back one day not thinking that the things which happened were good, they weren’t at all, but they were the right things to happen as they shaped the person who you are now. They made you stronger and taught you honest sympathy and true love. Someone who never experienced the complete opposite will hardly ever understand this because they might take a lot of things for granted. But you can’t blame them. They don’t know it otherwise. But you … you do. You might not understand it now,” Louis brushed the tear on Harry’s cheeck away with his thumb cupping his jaw, “but believe me, one day you will. Stop seeking for crutch and love in others. You have to love yourself first to be loved back again. Be your own inspiration.”

Harry leaned forward. “Who are you?”

“Well I’m Louis,” he simpered.

“Who,” Harry asked shaking his head smiling, “are you?”

“What do you want to hear,” Louis giggled, “that I’m some kind of angel or stuff?”

“But you don’t have wings.” He raised his eyebrows. A gently mischievous smirk flashed over his lips.

“I don’t need wings to fly high.”

Ellie brought them their order and both of them talked and talked and talked …

“Look the rain stopped,” Louis rejoiced.

Gentle rays of sunlight were breaking through the clouds. The small drops on the cars, on the streets, on the windows began to sparkle. Harry and Louis put on their coats and left the café. Louis carried the tulips.

“Thank you,” Harry smirked, “thank you for this wonderful day. And thank you for what you-“

He was interrupted by Louis who quickly came in closer and hugged him. At first Harry was irritated but then he closed his arms around the boy’s body. Louis let go. His blue eyes twinkled and his lips were adorned by this smile warming up Harry’s heart.

“Bye,” Louis said, “have a wonderful day.” Then he turned around and walked down the street.

Harry gazed after him and then turned around. “Wait,” he exclaimed looking over his shoulder again, “can I have your num … ber?” But there wasn’t anyone around who could hear him. The boy was puzzled. Disappointed he put his hands into his coat’s pockets. He felt a small papery card and quickly pulled it out. Written on it:

_Angels don’t need wings to fly._

-Louis


End file.
